


Amarelo-caqui, lunetas e trovoadas

by orengi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Drama, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orengi/pseuds/orengi
Summary: O relacionamento de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo chegara ao fim, mas as paredes do sótão da casa que dividiram guardavam singelas memórias que não se esperavam encontrar. E ali, entre o passado e o presente, Chanyeol revive todos os pormenores que o levaram a amar aquela entidade irrefreável chamada Do Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Amarelo-caqui, lunetas e trovoadas

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #42  
>  Essa história foi feita de poesia, de música... e, claro, deste querido plot. Ao doador: bati meus olhinhos na ideia e já a imaginei inteira, protagonizada pelos anjinhos que cá estão. Como não havia restrição de couple, e você disse que poderia qualquer um, espero que esteja tudo bem. Muito obrigada por essa oportunidade tão ímpar! Boa leitura, pessoal.  
> 
> 
> Ps 1: As músicas que embalaram cada processo, e cada cenazinha, dessa história podem ser encontradas [aqui ♥](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3UYcpRCTcRi42pwUBNDEls)
> 
> Ps 2: ********, que escutou tão atentamente cada um dos meus surtos (criativos ou não) por conta desta história, e também a betou: obrigada por tudo! Sem você isso aqui não teria saído do lugar... nem em mil anos!

**I**

Das tantas coisas daquele sótão que esperavam, pacientemente, para serem embaladas e encaixotadas, a única que importava ao meu coração era aquela luneta junto à janela. 

Lembro muito bem, como se fosse ontem ou antes de ontem, da tarde em que a mirei para uma chácara vizinha. E lá avistei o mesmo Do Kyungsoo que agora há de estar na sala, decidindo quais discos de vinil ficarão com ele e quais ficarão comigo. 

Ele sempre fora miudinho, o Kyungsoo. Mas seus olhos eram grandes, assim... de um jeito que encantavam minha luneta muito mais que qualquer objeto cósmico. 

Eu tentava, com muito empenho, não o espionar. Mas entenda que, naquele fim de mundo, pouca coisa era novidade. E certamente nada! se comparava a Kyungsoo... nem o céu estrelado; nem o balançar das árvores; nem a correnteza mais furiosa dos rios. 

Certo dia, não sei ao certo, ele apareceu na porta do meu quarto tão misteriosamente quanto havia surgido na casa da frente. Eu não o convidei, mas vá... Kyungsoo sempre teve dessas coisas! Acontece e des-acontece como um fenômeno irrefreável da natureza; que, naquele começo de noite distante, quis me fazer mais perguntas do que eu podia responder. 

Ora, pois, eu não sabia mesmo por que toda três da tarde, religiosamente, eu gostava de esquadrinhar as ruas de terra para ver se o encontrava! Não entendia, de jeito nenhum! por que ficava envergonhado toda vez que ele se voltava em direção ao meu jardim... e encarava cada cantinho dele, tal como se soubesse que alguém, nas sombras, prestava a atenção. 

Minha mãe está bem de prova que sempre fui apegado a aquela luneta... Ficamos mais amigos após o advento Do Kyungsoo, não nego. Mas juro... nada além! 

Ainda esses dias eu repetia esta mesma jura, pois ele segue não comprando esse meu discurso de tantos anos atrás... E, na verdade, fui sincero... Não entendia naquele tempo, tampouco entendo hoje. Vá ver, quem sabe, ficar na janela esperando-o aparecer era a minha forma de mostrar que _também_ queria ser visto. Mas covarde, como sempre fui, eu ficava lá... desejando, secretamente, que os seus olhos desvendassem coisas que eu não sabia. 

— Chanyeol! — A cabeça de Kyungsoo de repente surgiu através do alçapão; a expressão adoravelmente contrariada. — Quem vai ficar com o _De_ _sintegration_? 

Ah! O tormento que foi para conseguirmos aquele LP... The Cure não era exatamente popular no nosso país; e batemos o pé para muitos vendedores que queriam nos empurrar a edição em CD... Hoje se deve encontrar um desses na internet, mas a história... 

— Chanyeol! 

Nunca gostei de ter que tomar decisões. O álbum em questão importava a ambos, mas os resmungos que Kyungsoo deu enquanto rolava os olhos e desaparecia significavam muitas coisas; acho que, principalmente, apontavam que o meu comportamento era o responsável por tudo. Responsável pelo nosso começo e, em especial, responsável pelo nosso fim. 

Eu sei que ele estava cansado de me arrastar... Como fez naquele inverno de 1988, poucas semanas após ter surgido enigmaticamente em meu quarto. 

Era um cansaço mutuo, percebi. E bem por isso eu larguei a luneta, de qualquer jeito, e corri em direção ao alçapão. Debruçado contra o chão empoeirado, chamei-o pelo nome; talvez muito mais alto que o necessário, pois Kyungsoo reapareceu com jeito de assustado. 

— Desculpa... — murmurei. — Só queria dizer que eu... fico com o _Desintegration_! 

Estranhamente, ele não aparentava surpresa — apenas acenou, desentendido, e tornou a sumir através do corredor. E, bom, talvez o pobre coitado tenha me esperado por tanto tempo que desistira... E o que eu fazia ou não fazia já não valia qualquer coisa. 

Pelo menos não agora. 

O Kyungsoo das nossas juventudes, entretanto, teria apreciado este meu sofrido, desesperado e derradeiro gesto por aprovação. “Pra variar”, ele diria... sorrindo! 

Vá, esta era a dinâmica desde o princípio, hm? Eu respondia “tanto faz” e “não sei” para todas as questões do mundo e estava tudo bem. Aliás, foi assim _naquele_ inverno... Do Kyungsoo e seus olhos de coruja-do-mato berraram no portão da chácara era bem umas cinco e meia da manhã; queria que eu fosse sabe-se lá para onde e fiz que ok, estou indo! 

Me arrumei bem rápido, afinal, eu já devia de saber, lá nas entranhas do meu corpo adolescente, que era incapaz de contestar o que quer que aquele garoto bonito me pedisse. Daí botei a mochila amarela nas costas, posto que dentro dela moravam todos os meus segredos... Deixei um bilhete e então sai de fininho, de modo a não acordar nem as galinhas. 

Não teve oi, bom dia, tudo bem ou negócio similar. Apareci na escura rua de terra e aquele novo vizinho, cujo nome eu ainda não sabia, apenas franziu a sobrancelha. 

— Amarelo fica esquisito em você! — Estalou a língua. — Mas ninguém é perfeito, mesmo... Vamos indo! Minha mãe vai passar o fim de semana na cidade e não gosto de ficar sozinho por aqui... Esse lugarzinho é sinistro, não acha? Tem viva alma em canto nenhum! 

‘Amarelo’ sempre fora uma questão para Kyungsoo. Ainda assim, esquadrinha-se cada cantinho deste sótão e há de se encontrar um milhão de coisas de tal cor... pequenas ou grandes; muito bem a vista, como aquelas pipas, ou guardadinhas... em um baú? 

Estiquei os braços e puxei, com dificuldade, o bendito movelzinho. A aparência dele não era das melhores e eu sequer me recordava de sua existência, contudo... Conforme o dito, foi feito! Pois tão logo eu abri o fecho, para concordar comigo surgiu um livro muito antigo... de capa amarelíssima! que dizia as palavras ‘Dracula’ e ‘Bram Stoker’. 

Era uma primeira edição... herança da família _Do_! E me espanta somente Kyungsoo, que jamais se importara em manter memórias de seus ancestrais, tê-lo realmente guardado. 

Uma de suas infindas contradições, quem sabe... Porque ele não gostava de amarelo; dos familiares, tampouco de prosa. Éramos homens da poesia, como quaisquer musicistas hão mesmo de ser... E bem por tudo isso, quiçá não fosse má ideia conferir o tal romance. 

Meu inglês jamais fora bom, mas folheando as páginas descoradas descobri um Jonathan, a estrutura de mil cartas e uma fotografia... uma fotografia que poderia me parecer tão longínqua e melancólica quanto qualquer romance gótico. 

Como se suspeitasse que eu jamais espiaria algo do tipo, Kyungsoo escondeu aquela polaroid ali... não sei porquê, pois estávamos bonitos: eu com meias coloridas, ele com o seu jeans de sempre... olhando para o meu suéter tricotado quase como se achasse graça. 

Naquele tempo, o tempo sempre era marcado. E, curioso, vasculhei o verso da foto. 

A caligrafia era desleixada, como quem a fez não se importasse... Ainda assim, depois de treze anos, a letra de Do Kyungsoo me era tão intima quanto ele próprio: 

“ _We’ve_ _got_ _each_ _other_ _and_ _thats_ _a_ _lot_ _”. Verão de 1990_ ” 

Provavelmente ele escutou minha gargalhada, mas vá... Bon Jovi era mais uma das tantas coisas que costumávamos repudiar... Pelo menos esta! mudança eu sei como se sucedeu... Para chegar em tal momento, contudo, preciso-me ir para dantes daqueles vinte anos... para o _fatídico_ dia de inverno que, eventualmente, me arrastou para o verão daquela fotografia. 

Eu tinha entendido que ele não gostava de amarelo. De amarelo, do interior, do barulho dos pássaros e acho que de mim também. Não compreendia, no entanto, o que fazia no fim do mundo uma pessoa como aquela... Só que ele não explicou. E eu não perguntei. 

Ficamos o dia inteiro indo de lá para cá, vasculhando as cercas e os aclives, pois, segundo o meu novo vizinho, _“algo de bom aquele lugar havia de ter”_! 

Por fim, acho que o convenci de que aquela árvore muito grande, acolhida no local mais alto da região, era mesmo algo que se valia a pena visitar. 

— Uau. — Ele falou, nada impressionado. — Você não é muito popular, né? 

Minto se disser que o seu pouco caso não me chateou. Eu não assimilava muitas das enumeráveis coisas que a presença dele provocava em meu ser angustiado, no entanto... Sei que queria ser aceito. Ao menos um pouquinho. Para que assim ele não fosse embora. 

De modo a provar que não era tão ruim, tomei coragem, engoli a frustração e bem depressa subi em um dos galhos da árvore. Veja que fui logo porque era o galho mais próximo do chão; também porque tinha costume. Mas o jovem Kyungsoo, com os seus bracinhos miúdos e desdém da cidade grande, não conseguiu se afastar nem um pouco do solo. 

Ele ficava bonitinho conforme se esticava na ponta dos pés. Tinha as feições muito bravas, com jeito de quem de repente declarara guerra contra toda a mãe natureza. 

Então, claro que esqueci aquela mágoa dos trinta segundos anteriores. 

Desci com a mesma agilidade com que subi. Guardei muito bem guardada a risadinha que eu queria dar, posto que definitivamente não seria perdoado... Mostrei, com paciência, como é que se fazia... E não muito depois estávamos o mais alto que poderíamos estar. 

— Sabe... — murmurou, olhando bem desconfiado para a grama lá embaixo. As costas grudadíssimas contra o tronco atrás de si. — Eu também não sou muito popular... 

Eventualmente, eu sorri. E se minha memória não falha, esta há de ter sido mesmo a primeira vez em que sorri confortável estando junto dele... Pois imagine que Kyungsoo não era gente fácil, sua presença era calorosa de um jeito esquisito, que me tirava o ar. 

— Vá, está indo muito bem para a primeira vez, juro! 

— Tem certeza? — Acho que a pergunta não foi para mim e sim para o chão, donde seus olhos enormes se recusavam a _não_ olhar. — Se eu morrer a culpa é sua! 

Não morremos. Ao invés disso, gastei um bocado de tempo tentando o convencer a dar alguns passinhos mais adiante. Ele disse não, obrigado, incontáveis vezes... porque aquela ali era criatura das mais teimosas. Entretanto, bastou que eu lhe questionasse a coragem... “Não tem coragem?”, quis saber na ingenuidade, “Não sou dos mais corajosos... e consigo! Com uma mão só”! 

O rosto dele ficou muito vermelho; conforme achasse revoltante a ideia de um mané como eu ser capaz de algo que ele não conseguiria... Ou ao menos foi o que achei. 

Bastante resoluto, o vizinho-sem-nome agarrou a mão que eu lhe estendia tinha bem uns cinco minutos. E quando finalmente me alcançou, apertou-me o braço esquerdo com as mãos miúdas... tão forte quanto minha mão direita se agarrava ao galho superior! 

Penso que ambos estávamos com medo: ele de se estrepar e quebrar um membro ou dois; eu de tê-lo tão perto de mim que conseguia sentir-lhe a respiração oscilante. 

— Ei! — exclamou de repente. — Aquela ali é a minha casa! 

Depois que Kyungsoo compreendeu porquê eu insisti que ele desse alguns passos à frente... e o porquê de termos ido ali, para início de conversa... as coisas se amansaram. 

Apontamos as casas que conhecíamos, tiramos da minha velha mochila amarela alguns dos caquis que pegamos de pés desvigiados... e decidimos ficar por ali até o fim da tarde, que seria mais ou menos a hora em que minha mãe começaria a endoidecer. 

Em certo momento, talvez não muito antes do pôr do sol, quando ele já se sentia mais confortável com aqueles seis ou sete metros de altura, me afastei um tanto e fiquei pensando... fiquei pensando qual seria o bendito nome daquele garoto bonito. 

Como eu sempre fazia quando não achava respostas, tomei meu caderno de anotações e escrevi tudo o que me vinha a mente... amarelo, caqui, luneta e riacho... ruas de terra e corujas-do-mato também... Em algum segundo que me escapou, entre eu vigiar os seus olhos cerrados e expressões tranquilas e fazer rabiscos com o lápis... ele se aproximou. Encostou-se suave contra os meus ombros e então deu uma risadinha muito gostosa. 

— Do Kyungsoo — sussurrou. — O garoto bonito se chama Do Kyungsoo. 

**II**

Foi vergonhoso, porém não nos desgrudamos por todo um ano. Sei que era começo de inverno, mas por algum motivo não me restou nem a mais vaga lembrança de frio. 

Em meu coração, todos os 365 ou 465 dias que se atravessaram foram todos primavera... Quando sua mãe passava dias na cidade e Kyungsoo não conseguia lidar com “aquele lugarzinho sinistro”, ficávamos em meu quarto e eu lhe apresentava todas as constelações que conhecia. Nos fins de semanas e feriados, ele me fazia escutar um dos seus trinta e sete discos de vinil; que me fizeram mudar de ideia sobre uma vida inteira. 

Senhora Park, que era viúva tinha tempos, decidira logo que me queria em uma faculdade, fosse do que fosse. Nunca contestei, porque não lhe queria dificultar ainda mais a vida. E assim me resolvi, aos dez anos de idade, que algo como astronomia havia de servir. 

Estava cada coisa certa, em seu devido lugar: eu esquadrinhava o céu com a minha luneta, assistira _Cosmos_ mais de vinte vezes, penava para aprimorar as minhas risíveis habilidades matemáticas e já vivia mais longe da Terra que qualquer adolescente comum... 

... Ainda assim, quando Kyungsoo, todo orgulhoso, me mostrou o seu LP de _Unknown_ _Pleasures_ e fez ressoar em meus ouvidos _Disorder_ e suas primeiras notas de contrabaixo... Senhora Park teve de entender! Afinal, faculdade era faculdade... fosse do que fosse! 

Pouco mais de um ano após aquele cálido inverno de 1988, então, fomos eu e meu vizinho bonito para a cidade grande — sorte a minha, afinal, aqueles prédios eram maiores que todas as árvores que eu conhecia; e apenas de vê-los em fotografias eu me angustiava. 

Gostava dos barulhos de um solo de guitarra muito bem tocado, quiçá um de bateria... agora dos carros e daquele tanto de gente... vá! Ainda tenho pesadelos com a primeira semana, principalmente com as horas do dia em que Do Kyungsoo não estava por perto. 

O traidorzinho, que sem ninguém pedir me subverteu a todo o tipo de música que britânicos tocassem, um belo dia se virou para mim e falou: quero ser médico... Assim! como se minha imaginação já não houvesse tecido, durante longas e mais longas noites, todas as possibilidades para a condição estarmos-juntos-sozinhos-estudando-o-que-quiséssemos. 

Claro, nenhuma dessas coisinhas significavam nada para o covarde que sempre fui, mas as ideias confortavam. Chateei-me, em segredo, até o primeiro dia de aula... quando ele me deu um abraço apertado e pediu que eu lhe ensinasse tudo que aprendesse, posto que outrora quisera ser musicista também. E mudara de propósito somente ao que viu os avós adoecerem. 

E Do Kyungsoo não era realmente assim? Des-acontecia e acontecia sem deixar a gente saber de imediato! E quando víamos o turbilhão já passara e não fizemos nada. 

Conforme a vez em que essa polaroid foi feita... Eu estava amuado igual, por modo de termos tido nossa primeira briga... Ocorreu que no início daquele ano letivo ficamos sabendo de um festival de música no Reino Unido. Um festival gigantesco, desses ao ar livre; o qual eu jamais sonharia em ir caso não fosse o demoniozinho em meu ouvido. 

Não fomos para a cidade grande de caso pensado, mas logo chegamos e adiantamos inumeráveis burocracias... Tudo certo: eu estudava em um período; ele estudava em um período e mais um pouco. Toda noite jantávamos juntos, em algum lugar entre o meu dormitório e o dele. Eu torcia os dedos, pensando que ele encontraria alguém de quem gostava mais... ele me escutava, imperturbado, falar de todas as teorias que aprendia. 

Em uma dessas noites, um mês antes de Glastonbury, eu o esperava em uma pizzariazinha escura quando conclui que o alguém de quem ele gostaria mais havia em fim se apresentado. Kyungsoo veio vindo junto de um rapaz pequenininho, que pelas roupas e forma de caminhar deduzi ser o Kim Junmyeon de quem ele falara... Kim Junmyeon que era bonito, estudava literatura, tinha um carro e tudo o mais que o dinheiro poderia comprar. 

Eles se sentaram no banco a minha frente e estranhei, pois éramos sempre os dois e mais ninguém. E tão logo isso aconteceu, eu desejei ir embora... correr para bem longe... não por ciúme, mas por não me querer encher a cabeça de mil e uma caraminholas. 

Sendo sincero, era melhor ter corrido. Nos últimos meses tenho pensado que nenhuma briga teria acontecido caso não fosse aquela primeira... como se uma fosse parte da outra, em um paradoxo sem fim que se estendeu por dez anos; e poderia se estender por outros mais. 

— Chanyeol! — Chamou com jeito de quem o fazia pela quinta vez. Só então percebi que, apesar de estar acompanhado, a sua expressão não era exatamente de contentamento. — Você ouviu o que eu falei? A gente não vai conseguir! O preço das passagens... Mamãe já disse que não dará um centavo para que eu “fique vadiando fora do país”...

— Olha, Chanyeol... Eu não te conheço, mas amigo do Kyungsoo é amigo meu! Eu posso emprestar o dinheiro, sem problemas... Afinal foi ideia minha, não foi? 

De início eu não gostara do modo com que ele falara; como se fossemos íntimos ou algo parecido. Entretanto, aquela última sentença foi muito pior... um soco que me fez acordar e ter uma epifania: Kyungsoo mencionara o festival por conta _dele_... Claro que sim! Quem mais ficaria sabendo de um festival no Reino Unido, a não ser um maldito mauricinho viajado? Simplesmente não era coisa do nosso espírito, do espírito da nossa gente... Nem mesmo nos corredores da Faculdade de Artes se comentava a respeito. 

Pelos céus, eu definitivamente não estava amargurado porque deixaria de ver a nossa banda favorita... Acho que cerrei os punhos, muito bem cerrados, para conter aquele entendimento... o entendimento de que os planos nunca foram para nós. 

— Certo... Sem problemas. — Tratei de me levantar. Ali estavam as caraminholas e eu já as estava vendo criarem vidas próprias bem em frente ao rosto tristonho de Kyungsoo. — É... Sempre foi um desejo seu, mesmo... Não me faz diferença não ir. 

Na minha cabeça, nenhum destes dizeres tinham sido insensíveis ou indiferentes. Por isso os deixei no ar e sai depressa. Meu amigo, por outro lado, achara-os controversos o suficiente para que me segurasse o braço à porta da pizzaria e me olhasse chateado. 

— Não te faz diferença não ir? — Ao que confirmei com um aceno, todas as suas feições se transformaram. E assim, virei vítima dos seus olhos acusadores. — Se todo o trabalho que tivemos pra fazer _isso_ acontecer não significou nada pra você, o que vai significar então?! Até quando... Até quando vou ter que dizer o que... 

Ele parou de repente, recolheu a mão, como que arrependido do que estivera prestes a falar... Só eu precisava ouvir. Não me perdoaria se não o escutasse. 

— O que? 

— Até quando vou ter que te dizer o que fazer da sua vida, Chanyeol? 

Ah, quem dera antes houvesse buscado essas memórias... teria reparado que por todo esse tempo o cansaço de sua voz havia sido o mesmo. Quando eu _nunca_ quis consumi-lo a exaustão. 

Passaram-se os dias e acabaram-se os jantares no meio do caminho, os telefonemas noturnos e as conversas de bar. Se hoje não quero ser um fardo para Kyungsoo carregar, é porque tampouco o quis naquela época... Ficava em meu dormitório, assistia minhas aulas... Queria estar junto dele, porém, sobretudo, queria-o feliz e tranquilo como merecia ser. 

Por muitas madrugadas jurei que morreria de saudades; e nas manhãs seguintes os professores, que me achavam ter as mãos e os ouvidos bastante talentosos, preocupavam-se como se fosse o fim do mundo. E, no meu coração, talvez realmente o fosse. 

Vivi, claro, como vivia dantes de tê-lo avistado com a minha luneta. Mas foi uma vida com sentido menor, posto que era maquinal como aceitar as condições de minha mãe. 

Acho, honestamente, que 465 ou 565 dias em sua companhia me fizeram desacostumado. Afinal, aceitar a monotonia rotineira foi algo com que lidei normalmente por dezessete longos anos... E o que Do Kyungsoo tinha de tão fascinante, afinal? 

Me perguntei e enumerei meio milhão de coisas. 

Nas vezes em que me cansava de contar, plantava os pés na frente do dormitório dele e me penalizava, horas a fio, segurando os impulsos de bater na porta para encontrar o seu rosto. 

Provavelmente foi o único momento, dentre os trinta anos da minha vida, em que sofri de amor... Veja que me corroí por infindos motivos, que ele me fazia trespassar por uma imensidade de razões. Mas nunca pela impossibilidade de lhe ver as bochechas bonitas, as roupas desajustadas, os lábios redondos, as sobrancelhas cerradas ou os olhos de nebulosa. 

Em uma noite, dessas em que eu não aguentava mais e corria para a sua porta, desisti na metade do caminho. No meio da rua ouvi uma música qualquer, que dizia que eu poderia esquecer, caso quisesse... e eu não queria, mas precisava. Então era o que iria fazer. 

Passei no supermercado e, como não carecia mais de dinheiro para a viagem, comprei uma porção de besteiras. O Glastonbury seria em um dia, o The Cure provavelmente tocaria uma ou duas das minhas canções preferidas; e estava tudo bem... eu iria imaginá-las enquanto voltava para o meu quarto; e ali me recolheria e descansaria das enfadonhas provas que tivera até então. 

Murmurava alguns versos de _Lovesong_ quando pisei no último degrau que levava ao décimo segundo andar. E vi parado em minha porta o mesmo rosto que decidi esquecer. 

Do corredor esverdeado do meu alojamento, memorizo apenas os seus braços se agarrando em meu pescoço por muito, muito tempo. Daí fui arrastado para dentro do quarto e não deixei para trás a sacola de compras só por modo de Kyungsoo dizer que precisaríamos. 

— Hm? Como assim, vamos precisar? 

Uma hora depois estávamos a caminho do aeroporto... Do Kyungsoo, que desaparecera por vinte e sete dias, nunca me flagrara angustiar em sua porta, pois estava ocupado demais trabalhando no último turno de uma cafeteria. O serviço temporário, ele contou, não era dos melhores; contudo, rendeu-lhe o suficiente para completar a compra das passagens de ida e volta para a Inglaterra... em cima da hora... nos fundos do avião... para nós dois. 

De imediato, não assimilei muito mais. 

As lembranças das roupas sendo guardadas, dos passaportes procurados, da corrida de táxi ou da espera pelo avião... tudo se dissipou como se eu não estivesse de corpo presente. 

**III**

Ao que as luzes dos corredores se apagaram satisfiz o porquê das passagens terem sido mais baratas: espremidas no cantinho mais obscuro do avião, minhas pernas certamente cairiam até o fim da viagem... Ainda assim, a dor serviu para me despertar da perplexidade.

O assento a minha direita estava vazio; no outro lado do corredor, um garotinho ocupava todo o espaço com os seus vinte ou trinta soldadinhos; a minha esquerda, Kyungsoo tinha o nariz colado a uma partitura complexa demais para o seu pouco conhecimento... E vê-lo tão perto, depois de ter decidido o esquecer... possuía qualquer coisa de crueldade. 

Eu não compreendia, ainda, o seu ofício de entidade irrefreável. Queria renegar a força com que ele vinha e arrastava tudo, mandava e desmandava nos pormenores que me estavam inconscientes e revogava as poucas decisões que eu tomara por conta própria. 

Hoje tenho aceito, sossegado, que Kyungsoo é imbatível. Simplificou-me metade dos segredos do mundo admitir que jamais compreenderia o que era aquilo que ele fazia comigo; mas naquele avião, estranhamente irritado, o não saber me arrancou um choro muito baixo. 

Sei que o agarrei o braço de repente e me encolhi em seu aconchego. Também sei que me martirizei por tê-lo feito... Tinha a ideia de que explodiria por não saber lidar com o descompasso do meu coração e com a irracionalidade da minha mente... Passados infinitos e incalculáveis minutos, percebi-o se afastar de forma breve; apenas para me abraçar depois. 

Com as mãos pequenininhas me acolhendo como se eu fosse miudinho igual, senti-o me apertar e chegar com os lábios muito perto de minhas orelhas trêmulas. 

— Eu não deveria ter dito o que falei, Chanyeol... Se você não sabe para onde ir... Quero estar contigo até que saiba... Se você ainda me quiser... É o que vou tentar fazer. 

Não posso dizer que ele não cumpriu com o prometido. Do Kyungsoo pode ter mais falhas do que tenho percebido, mas suas promessas eram seríssimas... Por mim, de fato, ele tentou um milhão de assuntos; e nisso somos exatamente iguais. Agora sei que somos. 

O restante do voo se deu em paz, enevoado por um clima mútuo de acanhamento que se ecoou após absolutamente todas as brigas que tivemos nos últimos dez anos. 

Sabíamos que tínhamos errado um com o outro e não queríamos repetir. 

Custou nove horas, acho, para que retornássemos ao nosso movimento usual... Saímos do aeroporto, cada qual com suas bagagens, e fomos depressa para o primeiro táxi que avistamos. Não fazíamos ideia a que distância estávamos de Glastonbury, porém foi indicado ao motorista um endereço no centro de Londres. E cada rua era uma novidade. 

— Será que você pode me dizer para onde estamos indo? — Perguntei finalmente, após me impressionar com o quarto ou quinto ônibus de dois andares que passara por nós. 

— Junmyeon está nos esperando em um hotel por aqui. 

Fiz grande esforço para não fechar a cara e estragar a reconciliação. E fiz bem, se quer saber, posto que Kim Junmyeon perdera um dia inteirinho de festival para poder nos receber... Quem nunca julgou errado uma pessoa, afinal?... Não agradava que fosse tão próximo de Kyungsoo, entretanto... foi bom amigo para nós dois: correu atrás dos ingressos; aguardou pacientemente a nossa chegada; e pagou o táxi tão logo nos encontrou. 

— Estava começando a ficar preocupado! — O abraço que me deu não deixou de incomodar. — Demorassem uma hora mais e íamos perder o The Cure, com certeza! 

Com a cabeça outrora em tamanha desordem, só então concebi que estava prestes a acompanhar, com os meus próprios olhos e ouvidos, a minha banda favorita do cosmos. 

— E se o Robert Smith me odiar? 

— Chanyeol... — Kyungsoo sorria adoravelmente, enquanto seu amigo mauricinho ria de qualquer coisa... Ainda _espero_ que não tenha sido de mim! — Como o Robert Smith vai te odiar, se no máximo... se formos otimistas! Vai ver apenas essas suas orelhonas aí? 

Medos infundados são características minhas, sempre foram. Então, claro, acalmei apenas quando chegamos em Pilton. E tentei engolir de uma só vez a imensidão do festival. 

Duvido que nessa vida eu torne e ver outro aglomerado tão sem fim... Eram muitas jaquetas jeans, incomensuráveis fumaças de cigarros, homens com pernas de pau e malabares, tecidos coloridos sendo vendidos a todo o canto, o aroma forte de alguma bebida que eu desconhecia e principalmente... principalmente barracas! de todos os tamanhos, formas e tons; metidas nos sítios mais possíveis e impossíveis que estavam à disposição. 

Conforme adentrávamos nos acampamentos, uma de minhas mãos fora agarrada com força. Não precisei desviar os olhos do céu nublado para saber que era Kyungsoo e o seu aterrorizador desconforto com multidões. Não eram muitas as vezes em que eu conseguia amparar aquele rapaz invencível, portanto tentei ser útil e apertei sua mão de volta... para sugerir que estava tudo certo e que naquele mar havia apenas gente. 

Não muito depois, alcançamos um aclive donde se avistava o palco piramidal, acolhido ante um gigantesco campo esverdeado, que muito me lembrava a minha terra... “Mato é mato. Tudo igual!”, resmungou Kyungsoo, nada impressionado. 

Kim Junmyeon, por outro lado, suspirou aliviado e acenou para dois homens louros, não muito distante de onde estávamos... E eu me permiti suspirar também. Era um ótimo lugar!

— São os amigos de quem falou? 

— Sim, eles são de Cambridge... gente boa! Foram quem compraram os ingressos pra gente... Ah! Eles montaram uma barraca só pra vocês, vai ser menos apertado assim... 

Por mais que não respeitasse os seus modos; ou a forma com que não calava a boca um segundo sequer; ou seu cabelo cheio de gel e aqueles ridículos óculos escuros... Vá! Naquele momento precisei reconhecer o escritorzinho... ainda que não entendesse por quê... 

— Por que não foi para Cambridge também? — Perguntei sem perceber. 

— Tsc, bobagem! Não me importo com nome de instituição ou o que for... Quero ficar perto da minha família, chegar cedo em casa, fazer boas amizades... É o suficiente! 

Se eu estivesse com tempo, a percepção de que Kim Junmyeon era definitivamente um cara bacana teria me apavorado... Eu seria acometido pelas mesmas caraminholas que outrora me levaram a ser pouco gentil com quem mais importava... Não!... Balancei a cabeça freneticamente, renegando o meu espírito paranoico. Não _naquele_ fim de tarde incomparável. 

Fomos apresentados aos britânicos que tão atenciosamente nos ajudaram; e eram de fato gente da mais prestativa, embora os nomes já tenham se perdido em minha memória... Meu inglês, que era pior, tampouco contribuiu para que me recorde muito do que falaram, mas apresentaram a pequena barraca esverdeada que nos guardaram e agradeci infinitas vezes. 

Por um breve momento pudemos tirar os sapatos, aliviarmo-nos dos pesos das enormes mochilas de viagem e acomodarmo-nos no espacinho que nos abrigaria por dois dias. Kyungsoo flexionou as costas, entre suspiros, aparentando estar bem mais confortável. 

— Melhor? 

— Sim... Aglomerações me deixam sem ar, você sabe. 

Concordei enquanto pensava em _como_ ele planejava encarar a multidão que naquele mesmo instante aguardava, com impaciente precedência, o início da primeira apresentação... Tínhamos realmente chegado em cima da hora. E não tivemos tempo de pensar em solução. 

— Vamos! — Sem mais nem menos, a cabeça de Kim Junmyeon apareceu entre a abertura da barraca. — Acabou o descanso! 

— Você não vem? 

— Alguém precisa ficar pra cuidar das coisas, Soo... Mas sem reclamações! Eu quero mesmo é ver a Sinead O’Connor... A gente vai revezando... Vão lá pegar o lugar de vocês! 

Com o canto dos olhos pude reconhecer um brilho resoluto nas feições de Kyungsoo. Ele inspirou profundamente e no instante seguinte agarrou nossos sapatos, o meu pulso, e daí saímos correndo, deixando o resto para trás... Desnorteados, calçamos os pés enquanto percorríamos às pressas o caminhozinho terroso que findava no tumulto frente ao palco. 

Paramos por um insignificante segundo antes de nos enfiarmos no meio de tamanha desordem. E nesse segundo ridículo juro que tomamos fôlego em sincronia, retesamos os músculos na mesma medida e partilhamos o igual anseio por dar meia volta e fugir. 

A cada centímetro que nos embrenhávamos naquela confusão o entrelaçar dos nossos dedos se restringia mais... provavelmente porque sabíamos que uma vez perdidos, seria praticamente impossível nos reencontrarmos. Assim, olhávamos um para o outro a todo o instante, como que pra confirmar que ninguém havia sido engolido pela multidão. 

Aquietamos apenas quando se acabaram as brechas onde podíamos nos enfiar. Não era exatamente próximo do palco, mas com sorte o Robert Smith poderia _mesmo_ avistar as pontinhas das minhas orelhas... E não estava nada mal para o primeiro show da minha vida.

Ao meu lado, Kyungsoo tinha a respiração descompassada, os lábios entreabertos e os cabelos molhados de suor... Contive o impulso de lhe ajeitar os fios que grudavam na testa. Ao invés disso, sugeri que ele subisse em minhas costas para ter uma visão melhor. 

Claro, a ideia não agradou. Ele levantou o queixo, orgulhoso, e negou veementemente. Não precisava de ajuda... ou ao menos não precisou no início. 

Em meio a nossa singela discussão, de repente, no fecho da tarde, ressoou uma voz conhecida, vinda do palco. Automaticamente o meu corpo congelou e cinquenta mil vozes berraram para aquela primeira, com o entusiasmo de um trilhão de torcidas de futebol. Foi então que vi, ao longe, da forma mais nítida que jamais imaginei... o rosto fantasmagórico e os cabelos desgrenhados de uma das minhas maiores inspirações. 

— Kyungsoo — sussurrei. — Kyungsoo, é o Robert Smith! Bem ali! 

Duvido que ele tenha me escutado, contudo, provavelmente motivado pelo clamor do público, percebi-o tentar se esticar na ponta dos pés para enxergar o mesmo que eu. 

— Inferno! — Berrou em frustração. Todos os resquícios de sufocamento desaparecidos. — Que se foda, também... Chanyeol! Deixa eu subir nas suas costas, anda! 

E lá estava ele, indomável... contradizendo-se em sua própria insatisfação. A vaidade rapidamente sendo vencida pelo desejo maior de se sobrepor as incontáveis cabeças que o nublavam as vistas... o nublavam de viver aquele momento que tanto idealizamos... 

...Óbvio que ele não se deixaria vencer... principalmente por suas perninhas curtas! 

Por mim, estava tudo certo que ele me usasse de escada quando bem entendesse. Embora fosse angustiante tentar assistir ao The Cure quando seus membros me envolviam tão fortemente. E que momento mais propício! para aquele rapaz ridiculamente bonito se agarrar ao meu corpo! Passaram-se bem umas duas músicas até que eu pudesse raciocinar com clareza e me permitisse apreciar o que _de fato_ eu fora buscar. 

Era _A Night Like_ _This,_ como não havia de ser mais adequado! As pernas de Kyungsoo me apertavam, em meus ombros suas mãos repousavam tranquilas, conforme ele repetia cada palavra da canção a plenos pulmões... E eu fechei os olhos. Distinguindo cada nota, de cada instrumento, de cada garganta que repercutia naqueles escuros campos ingleses... E satisfiz, como nunca antes, que estava no caminho certo. Pelo amor de Deus! como eu estava certo... Sentia nas entranhas que era aquilo que queria viver pelo resto da vida: respirar e inspirar música e sentir o corpo de Do Kyungsoo o mais próximo possível do meu. 

— Can’t stand here like this anymore... For always and ever is always for you... — ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos de repente. Acompanhando a música e me fazendo estremecer. 

Segurei-o com mais força, temendo que eu subitamente sucumbisse ao notável fluxo de consciência que me acometera... Pois eu definitivamente estava apaixonado por aquele garoto; tal como me apaixonei antes, sem explicações, pelos acordes de _Disorder_. 

Estranhamente, a constatação não me apavorou. Segui de olhos fechados, os pés firmes no chão. 

As músicas passaram... E uma por uma, delas me embriaguei... _Catch, Pictures_ _of_ _You,_ _Fascination_ _Street..._ Estava tudo certo até que, repentinamente, não estava mais. 

Um barulho ensurdecedor se acrescentou aos vocais e instrumentais da banda... tão vibrante que logo os consumiu e por um instante fez minguar cada clamor de Glastonbury. Olhei para cima, finalmente atordoado, e encontrei não o céu, mas um helicóptero policial. 

Como se o dia não pudesse ficar ainda mais surrealista... Robert Smith abriu a boca novamente, mas não para cantar. O rapaz em minhas costas traduziu, em semelhante confusão, o dizeres alheio: aquele helicóptero iria pousar. Exatamente onde estávamos! 

O que perdi enquanto me deixava consumir por minha epifania... até hoje não sei! Os boatos que nos alcançaram posteriormente eram variados: alguns arruaceiros estavam causando em meio à multidão; o aperto era tamanho que a organização precisou intervir a fim de evitar uma tragédia; próximo do palco a situação era tão caótica que vários desfaleceram... Fosse o que fosse, aquele helicóptero _efetivamente_ iria descer sobre nossas cabeças. 

Por um momento vislumbrei a confusão que o movimento poderia causar: gente se empurrado, se digladiando, se pisoteando... Não parecia uma manobra realmente segura. Daí, não querendo pagar para ver, tratei logo de aninhar Kyungsoo em meus braços e me esgueirar por entre a aglomeração ainda gritantemente atordoada e desentendida. 

Sabendo do terror que uma provável desordem poderia afligir ao rapaz que me acompanhava, não quis olhar para trás. Segui andando e somente percebi, de modo inconsciente, que toda aquela massa que nos rodeava eventualmente passou a se mover também, organizando-se para dar a barulhenta aeronave espaço para se acomodar. 

Quando finalmente parei, ofegante, achei-me no conhecido caminhozinho terroso que nos levaria até nossas barracas. Sob meu braço esquerdo estava, todo encolhidinho e sem reações, Do Kyungsoo... em um indecifrável e raríssimo momento de fragilidade. 

— O que aconteceu? — Por fim ele se afastou. Estufou o peito e ergueu o queixo, se recompondo, e virou-se para a direção de onde havíamos saído. O helicóptero desparecera feito mágica. E de onde interrompeu, o The Cure normalmente tornou a tocar. 

— Um helicóptero?! 

— Eu sei, eu _vi_! Estou perguntando o que... Por que você saiu tão rápido?! 

— E-eu... — Cocei a cabeça, imediatamente me sentindo encabulado. — Eu pensei que a situação poderia virar um caos... eu não queria que você ficasse assustado... 

Por mais tempo do que julguei costumeiro, Kyungsoo ficou me encarando com os lábios bonitos entreabertos... estranhamente escolhendo palavras. E nesse intervalo, ao longe, _Dressing_ _Up_ deu lugar a _The_ _Same_ _Deep_ _Water_ _As_ _You..._ A sua música favorita... 

... Que o pareceu ter atingido a cabeça feito um raio. 

No instante seguinte, tudo o que percebi foram aqueles lábios confusos grudados nos meus... Metamorfoseando a confusão em determinação, a determinação em familiaridade. 

A música em questão durava por nove longos minutos; e eu soube que ele não me soltaria até que ela terminasse... tampouco _eu_ queria ser solto, na verdade. Abracei-o com a força dos prováveis 543 dias que nos conhecíamos, desejando que ele entendesse, no aperto de minhas mãos, cada mínimo sentimento desesperador que fizera acumular em meu âmago. 

Enquanto nossas línguas e braços se enroscavam, por um segundo sequer cogitei entender _o que_ ele vira em mim. Afinal, Kyungsoo fazia somente o que bem quisesse... e se fincava as unhas em meus ombros; e se puxava gentilmente os meus cabelos; e se sorria após me morder a boca... era porque, de certo modo, nossos desejos eram recíprocos. 

Se houvesse existido uma única pausa para refletir, provavelmente eu teria encontrado, na correspondência, algo de perigoso. Mas, ainda bem, ele não quis me dar tempo para raciocinar. 

Separamo-nos sabe-se lá quando... E apenas um pouco! Nossas testas permaneciam grudadas; minhas mãos em sua cintura; as mãos dele segurando-me o rosto... seus olhos de coruja-do-mato me contando uma porção de segredos que eu não conseguia interpretar. 

— Você quer voltar? — Arrisquei qualquer coisa... Arquejando. 

— Não. Aqui está bom. — Virou um tanto em direção a multidão, pensativo. — Quero dizer... Se prestarmos atenção, aquelas formas esquisitas e miudinhas em cima do palco são o The Cure... que a gente já viu mais de perto! Não está de bom tamanho?! 

Concordei. Não tinha motivo para voltar... Podíamos ficar ali, daquele jeito, até o mundo encontrar seu fim. Escutávamos nossos acordes favoritos, segurávamos um ao outro, dançávamos tranquilos... Não existiam pretextos para que eu desejasse algo além. 

Como era de se esperar, uma hora a apresentação se concluiu; assim como o festival, o verão, o inverno, as aulas da faculdade e o nosso relacionamento também. Só que era o ciclo natural de tudo que conhecíamos; e naquela noite, que certamente foi a melhor noite de toda a minha existência, aceitei em paz a ordem universal... porque entendi o que era a felicidade. 

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com Kyungsoo enroscado sobre meu peito. E mesmo que a chuva tenha nos fustigado com amargura; e os ventos tenham chacoalhado a pequena barraca durante toda a madrugada; e Glastonbury houvesse alvorecido revoltada em lama... Nada disso era capaz de tirar o sorriso idiota que se metera em meu rosto. 

Ainda era madrugada de segunda-feira quando desmontamos as barracas e arrumamos as mochilas. Muita gente já havia ido embora e o Festival de Glastonbury de 1990 aos pouquinhos ia desaparecendo, deixando para trás somente as infinitas memórias cálidas que criara. 

No ônibus enferrujado que nos levava de volta para Londres, Do Kyungsoo encostou a cabeça em meus ombros e tornou a dormir. Eu, agitado, fiquei limitado a assistir a paisagem rural que corria junto das janelas, avaliando aquele final de semana esquisito. 

Olhei para o lado, só para garantir que os acontecidos eram mesmo reais, e assim fiquei até o nosso ponto final... Guardando Kyungsoo de qualquer sonho ruim. 

Kim Junmyeon, que misteriosamente achei mais simpático que outrora, nos arrastou para uma lanchonetezinha muito antiga, prometendo-nos o melhor café da manhã. 

— Vocês têm certeza que não querem turistar? 

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Resmungou Kyungsoo, inquieto, a boca cheia das panquecas de devorava com ferocidade. — Estou completamente destruído! Quero é me enrolar numa cama macia e não sair de lá até a hora de pegar aquele maldito avião... Doze horas! Doze horas de voo! Que palhaçada filha da puta... 

Por mais tentadora que fosse a oferta de Kim Junmyeon, não pude discordar. Fora uma viagem incrível de todas as formas possíveis, ainda assim... Podia sentir em meus músculos que seria questão de pouco tempo até eu me enfezar e desejar voltar para casa. 

Kyungsoo, que tinha a paciência muito mais curta, já havia chegado ao limite. E como que para provocá-lo mais, os alto-falantes da lanchonete passaram a reproduzir uma música que ele _odiava..._ Segurei o riso e, com cautela, olhei para o lado bem em tempo de vê-lo largando os talheres com um ruído e fechando os punhos em irritação. 

— Vai tomar no cu! — Bateu na mesa. — Bon Jovi?! Sério mesmo? Bon Jovi?! 

Claro que ele não gostava de Bon Jovi; principalmente de _Livin'_ _On_ _A_ _Prayer..._ Se todo o mundo gostava, magicamente Kyungsoo torcia o nariz e fazia pouco caso. E se ele não aprovava... tampouco _eu_ aprovaria. 

Só que infelizmente, para meu querido amigo, tanto eu quanto Kim Junmyeon achávamos aquela sua ira repentina coisa da mais adorável. Por isso, tal como se tivéssemos combinado, automaticamente murmuramos as primeiras linhas da canção... Ele nos encarou, ultrajado, e ameaçou “socar nossas fuças” se não parássemos com “tamanha heresia musical”. 

Não paramos e eventualmente, ao que o refrão chegou, Kyungsoo desistiu de sustentar a carranca falsamente zangada e passou a nos acompanhar também. 

E ele era assim... Desgosta e gosta com a mesma excêntrica facilidade. 

Antes de nos despedirmos, ainda na porta daquela lanchonetizinha que presenciara mais uma das milhões de contradições kyungsoonianas, Junmyeon nos mandou ficarmos próximos, pois tiraria uma fotografia para que lembrássemos para sempre da Inglaterra. 

Sem jeito, porque nunca fui grande fã de câmeras, me posicionei ao lado de Kyungsoo e me atrapalhei ainda mais ao que ele me abraçou a cintura e sorriu engraçado. 

— O que foi? — Perguntei encabulado. Esquecendo-me logo do retrato. 

— Não havia percebido... Em pleno verão e você com o suéter que sua mãe te fez... 

Minhas bochechas esquentaram bem na hora em que Kim Junmyeon gritou “xis”... Mamãe de fato tricotara aquele suéter... que eu gostava tanto por ter cheiro de casa. 

Agora que não tenho mãe e não tenho casa, aquela velha polaroid poderia facilmente afligir... O que não aconteceu, acho, porque inferi finalmente que tudo aquilo valeu a pena ser vivido... As reclamações sobre a cor amarela; o ciúme de um inocente mauricinho; a imensidão do interior vista do alto de uma árvore; as lanchonetes britânicas e cada único e singular sorriso de Do Kyungsoo. 

**IV**

Me joguei no chão poeirento, ainda analisando a fotografia... Queria saber por que ele a havia escondido... Por que mantera aquele único livro amarelíssimo... Depois de mais de uma década, finalmente eu _quis_ de fato desvendar ao menos alguns de seus enigmas. 

— Kyungsoo! 

Iria perguntar. Agora que não terei mais nenhuma indagação para fazer ao seu respeito... Agora vou me dar ao luxo de rejeitar sua insuperabilidade. 

— Já subo! Estou cozinhando! 

Só então reparei no aroma doce que chegava até ao sótão. Eram panquecas ou biscoitos de chocolate... Uma das coisas das quais sentirei falta... pois a comida dele era a melhor... 

... No nosso primeiro ano ali, ele habituara chegar de mansinho do plantão... Aproveitava que eu vivia metido no estúdio e não reparava em ação nenhuma ao redor, para me surpreender com qualquer porcaria que eu gostasse de comer... E eu constatava sua vinda unicamente quando era tarde demais, e o cheiro da sua comida impregnava em cada cantinho daquela casa. 

E por falar em casa... lembro bem de quando a decidimos comprar... Bom... não exatamente _aquela_ casa, mas uma casinha assim, qualquer, enfiada no meio do mato. 

Na época eu já havia terminado a faculdade e éramos, na medida do possível, oficialmente namorados... Deliberamos, juntos, que eu deveria voltar para o interior enquanto o esperava concluir o último ano do seu curso... Oportunidades de emprego não seriam problemas para ele, já para mim... Sempre soube que não escolhera a mais fácil das profissões. Trabalhar independentemente, longe dos altos custos da capital, era a melhor opção caso eu quisesse juntar dinheiro o suficiente para não me desesperar no futuro. 

O que seria do ano seguinte, não planejamos... Moraríamos um perto do outro com certeza, para compensar aqueles doze meses de distância... Contudo, nada mais. 

Estávamos certos de que conseguiríamos e em relação a minha vida profissional... estava mesmo correndo direito. Tive ótimas recomendações de meus antigos professores e assim eu conseguia ir levando, vendendo algumas composições para artistas desconhecidos... criando vinhetas ridículas para propagandas publicitárias... fazia o que aparecia; e, ainda bem, serviço não me faltou. Vez ou outra mamãe reclamava do barulho, mas nada além disso... Eu me alimentava regularmente; dormia cedo; saia para caminhar todos os dias pela manhã; esquadrinhava as ruas de terra com a minha luneta; porém morria de saudades. 

Certas vezes eu acordava agoniado e tomava o primeiro ônibus para onde quer que ele se encontrasse. Vê-lo sempre era o suficiente para dar fim a toda a minha aflição... E Kyungsoo voltava a parecer gente quando me avistava e se aconchegava em meus braços. 

Se não era fácil para mim, para ele era vinte vezes mais torturante. 

Tratava-se da faculdade de medicina, afinal. Quando não o supunha no estágio obrigatório, com certeza o supunha trancado no dormitório, tentando compreender algum quadro clínico que dificultara diagnosticar. De uma forma ou de outra, vinte e quatro horas eram quase insignificantes para Kyungsoo... Se estudava, não dormia; se trabalhava, não comia... A constância das ligações se fazia cada vez menor; e não o julguei mal, de forma alguma! Somente... Somente era cercado por pesadelos onde ele trespassava no meio da rua. 

A cada visita marcada, descobria-o fisicamente pior: os braços gordinhos murcharam; o tom de voz perdera o entusiasmo; seus inigualáveis olhos de corpo celeste se apagaram por completo... e eu compreendia que na visita seguinte algo mais morreria. 

Ironicamente, era Kim Junmyeon quem nos impedia de colapsar. Incontáveis foram as madrugadas em que jurei largar tudo para buscar parte do fardo que meu amado carregava. Ele me arrastara desde a primeira vez em que o vislumbrei a silhueta... nada seria mais justo que eu padecer junto dele, se qualquer coisa no mundo o definhava... Só que este era o _meu_ julgamento. E o que restava do orgulho de Kyungsoo não suportaria essa condição. 

Eventualmente achei que atrofiávamos juntos: ele sendo sequelado por cada paciente que atendia; eu me asfixiando na odiosa posição de espectador... consumindo-me vendo-o se consumir... prostrado ante ao fato de que o matar o orgulho seria igual a o matar. 

Eu precisava ser forte por ele. Resgatá-lo apenas quando _ele_ quisesse ser resgatado... Foi o que Kim Junmyeon me aconselhou um milhão de vezes. E eu sabia que era o correto. Se algo fugisse do controle... ele estaria lá, como o amigo sem precedentes que sempre fora para ambos nós. 

Em uma meia-noite de junho, se não me engano, o telefonema que sempre estive aguardando, inconsciente, veio para me atormentar... Lembro de ter acordado num pulo e de descer as escadas em semelhante desespero. Atendi a ligação ao quinto toque, uma infestação de borboletas no estômago... nervosas por premeditarem todos os futuros possíveis. 

— Alô — sussurrei baixinho, temendo que meu terror acordasse mamãe. 

— Você precisa vir pra cá, Chanyeol. — Junmyeon respondeu. A voz perturbadoramente cautelosa e tristonha. — Não... não aconteceu nada demais, por favor, não se desespere! É só que... eu acho que ele chegou ao limite. Eu também não quis _te_ preocupar, mas a verdade é que a exaustão de Kyungsoo está o afetando no hospital... e não estão sendo nada compreensíveis. — Respirou fundo. — Ele acabou de dormir, tadinho, depois de chorar por duas horas inteiras... Ficou repetindo que nunca deveria ter deixado o interior... que deveria ter ido embora com você... 

Foi rude com Junmyeon, mas eu não suportaria nem mesmo mais uma única palavra.

Coloquei o telefone de volta no gancho, as mãos tremendo em aflição... e não precisei pensar muito para começar a enfiar em minha cansada mochila amarela tudo o que fosse essencial: dinheiro, documentos, mudas de roupa... garrafa d’água e era o bastante. 

Entrei de mansinho no quarto de mamãe, cochichei que voltaria em breve e a deixei ali, tranquila, sentindo-me estranhamente grato por alguém estar em paz. 

O dia ainda não havia amanhecido quando encontrei os corredores familiares do dormitório de Kyungsoo. E enquanto os percorria correndo, não me permitindo sequer respirar, notei o modo como aquelas paredes sempre me inspiravam desalento. 

Quem atendeu a porta foi Junmyeon, aparentando estar tão exausto quanto o amigo adormecido. Pedi desculpas por minha indelicadeza anterior, pois a madrugada não fora fácil para nenhum de nós... Então ele me deu um abraço, aliviado, e me deixou sozinho com a decisão de acordar ou não Do Kyungsoo... que mesmo sonhando parecia angustiar. 

Cautelosamente eu me sentei ao seu lado, acarinhando seus cabelos desgrenhados. Aquilo definitivamente não estava certo... Como poderia o mais imbatível dos homens estar em semelhante condição?... Ainda hoje me parece impossível decifrar estes que certamente foram os nossos piores dias... pois sim, se eu tivesse de partir para que ele ficasse bem, vá... O de menos! Partiria sempre! Afinal, muito pior foi tê-lo visto afundado em tanta consternação. 

Por fim, decidi que o deixaria saber que eu estava por perto. Não compreendia como nem porquê, mas, de alguma forma, achei que minha visita o acalmaria o coração. 

Tolice, se quer saber. 

Quando Kyungsoo despertou e os seus olhos bonitos me descobriram, foi o _meu_ coração que se acalmou. Mesmo que ele estivesse tão magrinho e semelhasse tamanha fraqueza... os braços dele me apertaram e o meu rosto foi coberto por beijos. 

Suponho que foi nesse instante que compreendemos de fato o horror que era não estarmos juntos. Como os planetas se desalinhavam e tudo saia de seu devido lugar. 

— Chanyeol! Chanyeol! — Não importa quantas vezes eu escutasse... sempre me desconcertava ouvi-lo chamar o meu nome. — Vamos morar juntos, sim? Eu e você! 

Não era uma proposta para a qual estava preparado... _principalmente_ naquela circunstância. De alguma forma, contudo, pareceu a coisa adequada a se fazer, pois a ideia iluminou os seus traços cansados e alguma vez eu tive escolha, senão concordar com o que quer que o trouxesse felicidade? Moraríamos juntos, em qualquer lugar! se ele assim desejasse. 

Concordei, então. E ele deu um longo suspiro, aparentando estar liberto de um peso horrível. 

— Que bom, Chanyeol... Que bom... — Ainda resmungando, deitou a cabeça em meu colo; tal como se todos os problemas houvessem desaparecido. — Você não imagina por quanto tempo pensei nisso... Nós dois... Em uma casinha no interior... Que acha? 

— Sou incapaz de pensar em algo melhor, meu amor... 

Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo graça em minhas palavras... Não era mesmo do nosso feitio grandes declarações de afeto. Amávamo-nos do nosso modo, que consistia de uma coleção de sofrimentos internos, infinitos gestos singelos e conversas sobre tudo... embora raramente sobre a gente. Porque _isso_ era apenas para os momentos adequados. 

— Sabe... eu gosto como você nunca complica as coisas. — Sorriu distraidamente, conforme acabasse de recuperar uma lembrança. — Às vezes _queria_ que tentasse complicar um pouquinho, mas... Você não percebe, não é? Não percebe a paz que carrega... no cantinho dos seus olhos e no toque das suas mãos. Tudo que chega ao seu alcance adquire essa leveza mítica, Chanyeol... os acordes do seu violão, o ar que respira... espero que eu também. 

Engraçado como jamais havia tentado enxergar o mundo através dele. 

Explorava-o, sim, por todos os ângulos que me fossem permitidos analisar. Presumia o que achava óbvio presumir, entretanto... Era assim que ele me percebia! Em sua ambiguidade congênita, Kyungsoo encontrava calmaria no mais lunático dos homens. 

Essas palavras tão distorcidas, proferidas com tamanha brandura em uma ocasião tão sofrida... nunca deixaram de martelar em minha cabeça. Desejei poder fazer absurdos para que aquela leveza fantasiosa e idealizada também o abrangesse... Me conhecia e bem por isso não acreditava na veracidade dos ditos. Ainda assim, lutei todos os dias para concretizá-los. 

A luta foi em vão... Não porque achasse impossível buscar o que ele poetizava. Porém, sim, porque as necessidades de Kyungsoo sempre mudavam. E o dia de hoje, nesse poeirento sótão escondido em uma casinha do interior... foi até onde o pude acompanhar. 

Vi aqueles cômodos vazios sendo preenchidos com vários pedaços da nossa história: a vez em que contamos as nossas economias e finalmente pudemos financiar a vida a dois; a escolha definitiva pela rotina rural, pois a cidade o consumira demais; a tarde em que fomos bisbilhotar a vizinhança e tivemos de voltar correndo... porque começara a chover e as janelas ficaram todas abertas; as noites em que fizemos amor no chão da sala, da cozinha e do estúdio... 

Por muitos anos sei que bastei. E se fosse praticável, gostaria de ter durado mais. 

Gostaria também de me eximir de culpa, mas vá... Vivenciei de carne e osso o exato instante em que me tornei insuficiente. Então não poderia nunca o recriminar. 

**V**

Era o velório de minha mãe e não assimilei sua partida tal como não assimilei sua doença. Ainda olho para fotografias e juro que a qualquer momento ela irá me ligar, preocupada com as roupas sujas e com o que hei de comer... Fitava-a no caixão, tranquila, e por horas a fio apenas a aguardei levantar. Não chorei, claro, porque minhas lágrimas dariam fim a serenidade dela. E eu não seria injusto.

Principalmente com quem tanto me amou. 

Kyungsoo estava lá, como não seria diferente. Ele próprio se afastara do trabalho, desassossegado, e cuidara da senhora Park até os seus últimos suspiros. 

Estou certo de que reagiria desigual se Kyungsoo não houvesse me poupado de vê-la sofrer. E honestamente ainda não sei se foi para o bem ou para o mal... Porque alguns familiares, sentenciosos, apontaram-no os dedos uma porção de vezes. E eu não reagi ao que o declararam culpado por a matar de desgosto... a matar de desgosto por estar _comigo_. 

Ante ao ceticismo de ver mamãe morta, nada do que falavam parecia importar. 

Eu deveria ter percebido que algo estava errado quando _ele_ deixou de falar. Voltamos para casa em silêncio; e em silêncio seguimos por toda uma semana. 

Foi em um fim de tarde escuro que vislumbrei, pela janelinha deste mesmo sótão, que igualmente o perderia: com minha luneta eu vasculhava as ruas, preocupado, pois uma tempestade parecia estar para cair. Kyungsoo havia saído, sem uma palavra sequer, e o meu coração angustiou, repentinamente, temendo que ele não conseguisse voltar. 

Minuciei o céu revolto e os caminhos pedregosos um milhão de vezes. E quando achei que ele não mais chegaria em tempo, por fim, Kyungsoo apareceu. Andava apressado, os olhos no alto; apertando-se em si mesmo por conta do vento cortante. As janelas da sala balançavam inquietas, mas respirei aliviado por vê-lo tão perto... Deveríamos conversar, conclui. Entretanto, conclui tarde demais. Porque um trovão furioso rugiu de repente... E junto da minha respiração, a corrida de meu grande amor abruptamente cessou. 

Uma epifania gritantemente iluminara seus olhos. A máquina do mundo se abriu para ele como tantas vezes erroneamente pensei ter se aberto para mim. 

Ao que entrou em casa, então encharcado pela chuva, Kyungsoo declarou nosso término.

De forma egoísta, achei coisa da maior crueldade. E brigamos, pela última vez, pela mesma razão: ele pensava que em minha quietude e concordâncias desmedidas, eu devia estar morto havia muito tempo. Eu, frustrado por jamais conseguir externar minhas opiniões e particularidades... revoltei-me contra ele. Por me abandonar quando mais precisei. 

Após dias e mais dias me martirizando e agora, depois de revirar nosso passado com tanto afinco, vejo claramente onde errei. Mesmo assim, sei que não faria diferente. 

Se era da natureza de Do Kyungsoo ser e não ser, era da minha a covardia e a falta de ação. Falta-me o espírito fáustico em relação a tudo que não seja ele! E, sendo gentil comigo mesmo ao menos uma única e inédita vez... Não acho que seja de todo o ruim. 

Para mim ele fora trovoada. Para ele eu fora calmaria. Não fomos felizes assim? 

Escutei-o subir com dificuldade as escadinhas que davam para o sótão. Dei uma última olhada para aquela polaroid que guardava a época onde nos costumávamos bastar... Por qualquer motivação desconhecida, inesperadamente deixei de querer saber o que a levara a se esconder ali, entre as páginas frágeis e antigas de um estrangeiro livro amarelíssimo! 

Talvez realmente fosse a hora de deixar de examinar os ínfimos pormenores a respeito daquele ser irrefreável que esteve sempre ao meu lado. Talvez... Talvez fosse tempo de desvendar a minha covardia, a minha ansiedade; as minhas caraminholas e a minha falta de ação; a motivação por trás de todo o meu silêncio e das minucias que me levaram a amar e ser amado por alguém tão sobrenatural. 

— Chanyeol? — Chamou baixinho. — Eu trouxe comida. 

De um salto me levantei, sacudindo a poeira que se acumulara em minhas roupas. Com as pernas curtinhas balançando-se no vão do alçapão, encontrei Kyungsoo sentado ao lado de uma bandeja... caquis, calda de laranjas e muitas panquecas. Impossível de errar. 

— Eu vou sentir falta _disso_. 

— Não é como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver, Chanyeol — falou em tom de censura. No rosto, uma expressão obviamente contrariada. — Não gosto quando fala assim. 

A colocação me fez sorrir. 

Restara uma única coisa que eu gostaria de compreender. Uma única coisa e ficaria em paz.... E, de alguma forma, aquelas palavras pareciam colidir com a inquietação. 

Sem jeito, limpei no jeans as minhas mãos sujas de panqueca. Virei para trás e procurei a polaroid que abandonara em algum lugar por ali... Quando a entreguei para Kyungsoo, seus olhos de coruja-do-mato ficaram ainda maiores. E eu tornei a sorrir. 

— A gente foi feliz, não foi? 

Ele apenas acenou, da forma doce que fazia sempre que não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos. Levantou-se um bocado, em minha direção, segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos miudinhas e me deu um beijo muito suave, desses melancólicos... que a gente sabia que nunca mais iriam acontecer... Por fim, entrelaçou nossos dedos... como fizemos tantas outras vezes... 

— Por quanto tempo mais você vai ficar? — Questionou, sussurrando, depois de um infinito silêncio. 

E então fora eu a não responder propriamente. Apenas o fiquei admirando... E sei que ele entendeu, nas coisas não ditas, que eu iria embora o quanto antes. Porém, tal como naquela música que gostávamos e escutamos repetidamente por mais de uma década... Não importava para quão longe eu fosse; ou quanto tempo eu ficasse... de alguma forma... eu sempre o iria amar. 


End file.
